


【授權翻譯】On the Losing Side <一敗塗地>

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Pining, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【簡介】<br/>這是應梗文。</p><p>John在Mary死後搬回貝克街，但仍然為失去老婆孩子而悲傷。後來，他和Sherlock跌跌撞撞的走進一段比較肉體的關係裡。</p><p>他們從來不談這件事，尤其不在上床的時候談。</p><p>如果他們要上床，Sherlock會在事前幾個小時就注意到那些跡象，他會仔細準備好自己。關上燈，在床單底下做，他會用大量的潤滑劑自己做準備好讓這儘可能的感覺就像個女人，而且他不允許自己發出任何聲音，這樣一來，如果John想的話，他就可以假裝他還是跟Mary在一起。</p><p>【撸主提醒】<br/>這文純粹是Sherlock的POV，我邊看真的邊很想把John掐死。但……well，總之是個還不錯看的HE XDDD</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】On the Losing Side <一敗塗地>

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Losing Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281496) by [missselene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missselene/pseuds/missselene). 



這一切開始在John的結婚紀念日那天。  
  
John醉了──正如預期，考慮到Mary的死讓他有多難受。  
  
Sherlock不知道這怎麼發生的。前一刻他還在試著幫John從他的椅子裡起身好把他弄上床，下一秒他們就吻在一起了。他們的嘴笨拙的碰在一塊，Sherlock的腦袋一片空白。John嘗起來就像威士忌和啤酒，但也像John， _ **John**_ ，Sherlock想要這個已經好久好久，John在他的臂彎裡，終於，撫摸他，親吻他──  
  
但不是這樣的，不是嗎？John醉了。他不是真的想要這個（不是真的想要Sherlock）。他醉了而且還在哀悼，沒有什麼其他的了，如果Sherlock趁此機會占他便宜就太卑鄙了。  
  
要中斷這個吻無敵費力，但Sherlock還是辦到了。  
  
「John，」他喘息，「你確定……」他沒能把話講完。  
  
「閉嘴，就這麼一次。」John口齒不清的道，然後把舌頭深深探進Sherlock的嘴裡確保他照做了。Sherlock還來不及反應就開始回吻了，所有他跟Janine學到然後又刪掉的一切又都回來了。他無助不已，他在生理上完全無法阻止自己給John他想要的，因為John就是一切，一切，而 Sherlock完全沒有力氣抵抗。  
  
他把John拉近，感到John硬挺的勃起頂著他的大腿。John貼著他動了動，私處頂著他的大腿碾磨起來。他邊蹭著邊在Sherlock的嘴裡呻吟出聲，他證據確鑿的欲望是如此迷人又難以抗拒。Sherlock感覺自己開始腫脹的貼上John，感覺到一股想要回蹭John溫暖身軀的渴望，但最後一思殘餘的理智終於在他的臀自行動起來之前進駐。  
  
John對男人不感性趣。即使是在他這樣昏沉的狀態，發現有根勃起的陰莖抵著他大概還是不合他的胃口而會澆熄整個慾火。  
  
但Sherlock不用為此擔心太久，因為John微退了一步，他的手從Sherlock的背挪到自己的腰帶扣子上，笨拙的試圖要解開它。  
  
Sherlock快速的想著，或他根本想都沒想。他不確定John的腦袋倒底是想要什麼，但中心精神是很明確的：他想要性，他現在就要，而且他想從Sherlock身上得到（技術上說來：他想從任何能提供的人身上得到。但最好別去深究細節了）問題是：Sherlock無可辯駁的就是個男性──明顯的提醒著他是Sherlock，不是Mary死而復生，或任何可以說服John想要的其他人。這只有一個解決辦法。  
  
他把John推坐回他的椅子裡然後跪在他身前。他在分開John的雙腿把自己置身其中時沒看John的臉──他只看著John隆起的牛仔褲襠。他解開John的腰帶打開他的褲子，聽著John的粗喘，然後笨拙的把手放到V型分開的拉鍊裡，貼上John內褲裡的勃起。他感覺到John在他向下磨蹭的手心底下越發火熱堅挺，從John的嘴裡誘發出一陣陣的呻吟。  
  
Sherlock估計口活不管由男人或女人來做都不會有什麼不同。他只需要注意避免讓他的鬍子渣擦傷John，他邊想著邊把John從褲子裡釋放出來，然後小心的愛撫著。  
  
John在Sherlock的手指環上他時一陣呻吟，Sherlock忍不住要抬頭看他一眼：John的頭往後傾靠著，嘴巴大張，雙眼緊閉。（他沒在看。當然他沒在看了。）  
  
Sherlock上下套弄了幾次John的堅挺，試著記住這感覺，然後低頭用唇貼上它。  
  
「靠！」John在Sherlock的嘴環住他的老二頂端時呻吟出聲，他的臀忍不住挺動。Sherlock沒有經驗該怎麼繼續，但那並不是什麼難事，就只需要跟著John的身體指示去發掘John的喜好：該吸多用力，該在哪裡用上他的舌頭。John的老二粗大而沉重的在Sherlock嘴裡，而Sherlock的世界就這樣縮小到他唇舌間的滑動，到他想給所有John想要的一切的強烈渴望。  
  
即使Sherlock表現得的欠缺專業技巧，John看起來也似乎不太介意──他呻吟、愉悅的扭動著。他的手放在Sherlock的頭頂上，不知為何這比John的老二插進他的嘴裡感覺還要情色，一陣熱浪在他的腿間積蓄，Sherlock無法完全抑制的呻吟起來。  
  
「哦， _哦_ ，靠！」John的臀回應地向上挺進，他的手在Sherlock的髮上收緊。Sherlock定住自己，任他插進自己的嘴裡。幸好 Sherlock在好幾年前就訓練過自己控制咽反射了，他有些隱隱約約的想著，然後John操進他的嘴裡速度加快，發出一陣破碎的詛咒。不用多久John 的動作就失去節奏，又猛又深一插而後停住。  
  
Sherlock在那又熱又鹹的體液射進他的喉嚨時盡可能的全咽下去，但仍忍不住嗆了一下。他比自己願意的還要快的放掉John的老二，嗆得快要窒息，然後他把頭枕上John的大腿內側，就一下下，就只在John的氣息平穩之前，就只在John還因為腦內啡而嗨著而沒空注意到Sherlock正占著他沒權利享用的舒適之前。  
  
John的手從Sherlock的頭上滑落，那感覺就像個愛撫，Sherlock讓自己沉浸在被愛的幻想好一會，然後才終於抬起頭看向John，打起精神面對他所可能看到的一切。  
  
John睡著了。  
  
「John？」Sherlock輕聲叫著。  
  
「嗯嗯…」John呢喃著，但沒有張開眼睛，他的氣息變得深沉。  
  
所以這就是Sherlock這麼久以來一直都試著別去想要真實結局了：John酒醉昏迷，睡在他的椅子上，老二還癱在大開的褲檔間，而Sherlock則喉頭發酸，眼裡噙著刺痛的淚水。  
  
這在Sherlock卑劣的幻想裡從來都不是這樣結束的──只有昏沉的吻，溫暖的身體靠在一起，和輕柔的愛語。從來都不是這個樣子。  
  
但當然了，在Sherlock的幻想裡John從來都不是醉的，而且他要的人總是Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock輕輕的把他放回去然後拉上拉鍊，一陣冰冷的羞愧感在他起身尋找毯子時襲捲而來。John也許是主動的那個，但他渾然忘我的顯然已經不是他自己。Sherlock占了他酒醉悲傷好友的便宜──那個表達過無數次對他沒有興趣的好朋友，以一種最骯髒的方式──即使John有著那樣無與倫比的寬大心胸都不可能饒恕他這樣的背叛了他的信任。  
  
他為John蓋上毯子然後把米字旗抱枕墊在他的頭下，然後回到浴室刷牙洗掉精液的苦味。也許John明天一早什麼事都不記得了，但機會不大。  
  
Sherlock的胃一陣翻湧噁心，任何一點想要給自己快速來一發的念頭都沒了。  
  
***  
  
Sherlock沒睡，但到了早上他的狀況大概還是比John──肯定要扭到脖子加上背痛和宿醉──還好上一點，  
  
他坐在廚房餐桌前，在John醒來時看著John的椅背。John動了動然後發疼的呻吟出聲，然後輕聲低咒，小心翼翼的移動，試著找出那些讓他痛苦不已的來源。  
  
然後…  
  
「哦， _該死_ ，」他詛咒著，這次顯然不再是因為疼痛。John可能什麼都不記得的稀微希望就這樣消散了。那麼他只得面對它了，他決定就是現在，在John還因為宿醉而虛弱著不太可能大吼的時候。  
  
John小心的站起身，伸展他的背脊，然後轉身，看見Sherlock在廚房。Sherlock轉眼看向桌子。他本來想看著John，好估量他的反應，但他辦不到，就是辦不到。  
  
John緩緩的挪身進了廚房，而即使Sherlock沒在看著都能在他的動作裡感受到他的尷尬跟遲疑──他沒在生氣，至少還沒生氣。他只是緊張。  
  
Sherlock把一杯預先準備好的水和一包止痛藥推向他。「喏。」他含糊的嘟嚷，這真是丟臉──Sherlock Holmes不應該這樣嘟嘟嚷嚷的。  
  
「哦，呃嗯。謝了。」John道，他似乎也沒辦法好好的說話。他吞下兩顆藥丸然後乾了那杯水。  
  
「我……呃，」他遲疑的道，「好吧。我就……」他沒把話完，開始朝浴室走去。  
  
「對不起，」Sherlock脫口道，無法再多忍一秒。  
  
John在中途停下了。「什麼？不，這…是我才該道歉，真的，我……」  
  
「沒關係，」Sherlock簡潔的道──John會覺得有罪惡感真是太離譜了，Sherlock才是那個清醒而且完全無法控制自己感覺的人。  
  
「哦，好吧。」John就在那兒徘徊了好一會，才終於進了浴室。  
  
Sherlock在身體裡的緊張消散了些時垂下肩膀。John沒生氣。他們之間大概會尷尬個一陣子，但最終會沒事的，是吧？如果會是別的結果那Sherlock永遠無法原諒自己。  
  
接下來幾天氣氛顯得有些緊繃。他們之間保持了三倍以上的距離，再也沒有那些隨意的觸碰，再也沒有那些輕鬆的相伴。Sherlock痛恨這點──他就靠著那些短暫的接觸而活，那是他僅能得到的唯一，而現在連那些都沒了。他希望這一切都只暫時的，他們終將能夠再次取得平衡。  
  
幸運的是，來了個似乎有點蠢的紅髮專屬高爾夫球俱樂部的案子，然後竟然夠有趣到讓他們倆都從當前的緊張中分心。這案子最後在一個短暫而有趣的高爾夫球場追逐中結束，接著他們吃了中國菜當晚餐然後回家，一切似乎回歸正常。  
  
但也不完全回到正常，那就在John起身泡茶而Sherlock伸手拿向他最後一個實驗用的培養皿時變得明顯，突然之間他們就靠得比那夜之後都還要近。John的呼吸困難，而即使Sherlock知道他該挪身他也辦不到──在好幾天幾乎毫無接觸以後，John靠近的身體是如此的強烈誘人。John的視線閃動著看向Sherlock的唇，那股吻他的需要幾乎就像個超強磁力，但無論如何，Sherlock還是設法退了一步。  
  
「我……洗澡。」他幾乎是結結巴巴的道，然後逃進浴室。  
  
他洗澡然後試著專注在他思維宮殿中最近一個案子，不去想著John和他可能想要什麼和那可能是什麼意思，而且他絕對沒有去想他為什麼突然想在睡前刮鬍子，這原來並不是他的習慣。  
  
他穿上他的藍色晨袍，在晃進他的臥室時感到有點頭重腳輕，然後坐在他的床邊彷彿在等著什麼，盼望著什麼事（他知道是什麼，但最好別承認這點）。  
  
不到十分鐘他就聽到John遲疑的腳步聲，然後John就站在門口，用一種讓Sherlock呼吸困難的熾烈眼神看著他。  
  
感覺到自己的心都快跳出喉嚨的，Sherlock把手伸向床頭燈然後關掉，讓John變成廚房燈光中的一抹陰影。  
  
John向著Sherlock走近了一步，然後又一步，然後他就站在他的面前，就正在他的面前，Sherlock覺得自己繃緊的神經隨時都要斷掉──  
  
John的指尖輕撫過Sherlock的太陽穴，也就是在同一個時候，Sherlock的手伸向John的襯衫把他拉下，但在他真的做些什麼之前他已經仰躺著而John就在他身上，無比飢渴的吻著他。  
  
「拜託，」John嗚咽著，手指攀在Sherlock的肩上。「拜託，我需要──」　  
  
他沒說他需要什麼，這就讓Sherlock想給他更多。他推了推John的肩膀，讓他們兩人的位置互換。口交也許有點沒創意──考慮到那就是他們上次做的事──但Sherlock的選擇有限，他沒有準備好要做其他的。（ _下一次吧，也許_ ）他就只能盡量讓這變得值得。  
  
他邊解開John的襯衫邊吻下他的胸膛，在將衣服分翻時忍不住誘惑的吻上John的右邊乳頭，舌頭舔上那小小的腫脹。John的乳頭顯然十分敏感，因為他呻吟起來，臀部挺動，於是Sherlock更努力的舔，小小力的吸吮，然後用他的手指按摩John的另一邊乳頭，另一隻手俐落的解開John的褲子。  
  
Sherlock一直都知道John是個充滿性欲的男人，但他從沒想過到什麼程度。要把John轉變成一個虛索、被欲望驅使的生物如此容易，只需要用舌頭和嘴唇和手指逗弄他的乳頭，透過褲子愛撫他的老二，John就會在他的身下愉悅的呻吟扭動起來，發出那些應該很蠢但事實上不可思議撩人的小噪音，讓 Sherlock為自己是讓他變這樣子的那個人這點深感自豪。  
  
Sherlock吻上John的小腹，蹭下中間那條毛髮線，然後透過棉布含上John的老二，用舌頭舔上然後用口水徹底的將它濕潤，享受那厚重的麝香味。  
  
到Sherlock把John吞進嘴裡的時候，John的呼吸已經十分急促，手指深陷在床單裡，毫無保留的發出陣陣呻吟。Sherlock吞得盡可能的深入，他可以聽到John的呻吟變得大聲，拱起背，但臀還是停止不動──清醒的John顯然比酒醉的John要來得體貼。（Sherlock希望他可以別那麼體貼並且再次把手放到他的頭髮上）他用上他從第一個夜裡所學到的一切，舔弄著John的每一個敏感點，溫柔而有力的吸吮。  
  
「哦， _yes!_ 」John在Sherlock握上他的睪丸時幾乎是大喊起來。「繼續── _哼啊啊！_ ──繼續那樣。」Sherlock無意違背──他溫柔的愛撫著John的陰囊，然後伸出兩隻手指抵在後面，就在John的會陰。  
  
「靠！就是這樣，我快要──就那裡，yes， _yes_ ──！」John的句子變成一種難以言喻，持續不斷的聲音，他到了，射進Sherlock的嘴裡。  
  
Sherlock就待在那裡直到John緩下來，愛撫著John的大腿，完全不知接下來該做什麼好。  
  
「哇，」John在氣息慢慢平息時道，「那真是──哇。你是不是……嗯，我是說，我是不是該──？」  
  
他在問他是否該回報，Sherlock突然明白。不知怎麼，他從沒想過會發生這種事，但本來就該會這樣──John _是_ 一個體貼的情人，他當然不會讓他的伴侶停留在不滿足的狀態，即使……嗯。即使他覺得這行為有點倒胃口。  
  
「不用，」Sherlock道，「我──很好。」  
  
「好吧，」John道，然後又一次，「哦！好吧。」他顯然是做出了錯誤的結論。現在夠暗而他的晨袍也夠鬆垮到John沒法看見Sherlock還硬著。這樣比較好──想感受John的手在他身上的欲望如此強烈，但他無法忍受John碰他的時候肯定在壓抑著的厭惡。最好就讓John相信Sherlock不用碰就高潮了。  
  
「我要……」Sherlock含糊的比著浴室的方向，無比感激能有個藉口消失。  
  
在浴室裡，他打開所有水龍頭好掩蓋住他握住自己時可能發出的任何聲音。他比他印象所及的任何時候都還硬，只花上五次快速緊握的撸動他就射了，吞下John的名字。  
  
當他回到臥室時，John已經不在了。  
  
***  
  
在第二天早上，等到Sherlock有勇氣離開他的房間時，John已經起床在做早餐了。  
  
「早安，」他對Sherlock咧嘴一笑，這讓Sherlock震驚的無法言語。他已經準備好自己要面對另一輪痛苦的尷尬，但這完全不是。這是──這就只是John。「我在做早餐，而你得吃一點，」他宣告道，而且聽起來──沒事。開心，可以說是。「不許找藉口。」  
  
Sherlock在桌前坐下，那裡已經有一杯茶在等著他。John很少弄一頓完整的早餐──即使他很喜歡好好的吃一頓──但他現在正在做早餐，而且他在微笑。  
  
也許他們可以就像這個樣子：在John想要的時候上上床，然後在早上若無其事的繼續，彷彿什麼事都沒有發生。這不完全是Sherlock喜歡的樣子，但他喜歡什麼並不是重點。他會接受John想給他的任何事，而這已經超出他所能預期的。這只會是暫時的，當然了。直到John好好渡過Mary的死所帶來的悲傷然後能夠開始一段新關係。他現在大概只是覺得寂寞，但又太脆弱到無法找新對象交往，又也許是那樣做會覺得自己不忠──但Sherlock是個朋友，是個男人，所以他不算。也許這行得通。  
  
他不確定這是不是John想要的──也許他並沒有意思要繼續下去。但如果他想要，那麼Sherlock得先準備好。他花了點時間在筆電上做了點研究，然後出發去買些必需用品。  
  
那天什麼事都沒發生，第二天也是。John進了開刀房，Sherlock解剖了一隻有毒的青蛙，然後晚上他們一起看了電視而這一切完全正常。但接著，就在第三天，John在上完早班之後回到家，他的肩膀緊繃眉頭深鎖，他在茶裡加了糖，閒談時飆髒話的次數上升了約有5至10趴。Sherlock知道這些跡象：那代表那個晚上，John會先用掉所有的熱水洗一個超久的澡然後在淋浴時撸一發。  
  
那是他的慣例。但現在他既然知道了有Sherlock可用……他大概會有別的計劃。  
  
當夜晚降臨，Sherlock把自己鎖進浴室然後開始做準備。首先，灌腸。這可能完全不必要，有鑑於John是個醫生而且幾乎不會對任何事感到噁心，但Sherlock在符合John真正的需求上已經是個糟糕的替代品了，所以他至少該試著減少會讓他不快的意外。接下來，洗澡。他盡可能的徹底洗淨自己，用上花香味的沐浴乳希望能盡量蓋過任何一點的陽剛味。接著，把鬍子刮得盡量到底，然後用上沒味道的乳液好讓他的肌膚柔軟滑順。  
  
終於，Sherlock拿出他買的潤滑劑。他毫無肛交的經驗而且覺得那景像有點嚇人，這當然是太可笑了。他在水槽邊撐住自己然後用潤滑過的指尖碰觸肛門口，強令自己放鬆。有那麼一會兒，他想像著那會是什麼感覺──如果是John做這件事，邊溫柔的幫Sherlock擴張邊低喃著愛語邊吻著他──但終究不會是這樣也不會是那樣，他迅速的斬斷自己的思緒。手指在他身體裡的感覺很侵入而且不適，但他不去沈湎其中，只是盡快的再加入另一根手指。  
  
他盡可能有效率的擴張自己，用上了大量的潤滑劑。等到他覺得自己已經夠鬆弛的時候，已是汗流浹背。他責怪自己沒先買好女性的止汗劑，但現在已經來不及做任何事了，所以他就只能洗洗手，把晨袍掛在肩上，離開浴室來到走廊上。  
  
John在廚房讀報紙──或者假裝在讀報紙。他抬起頭，Sherlock給他短暫的一個瞥視然後轉身進他的臥室。他讓門大開著，希望這樣的邀請就夠了──他不能做的太明顯以防這並不是John真正想要的。  
  
他把晨袍留在地板上然後鑽進床單底下。他臀瓣間的潤滑劑感覺不太舒服。他是不是用太多了？還是太少？他能保持這樣合適的擴張多久？如果John想加入的話他真希望動作可以快一點，免得他把自己搞到陷入恐慌。他痛恨自己竟然這麼緊張──畢竟這不過是個運輸管道，他應該高興還能夠派上用場拿來滿足John。  
  
幸好，John沒有浪費太多時間，而且他這次來的時候跟上次比起來沒那麼遲疑了。  
  
「Okay？」他站在Sherlock的床邊輕聲問道，Sherlock用力的點點頭，這樣John才不會因為光線不足而沒看見。  
  
John蹭掉鞋把毛衣拉過頭頂。Sherlock的心跳用力到他覺得John一定都聽得到了。他伸手拿起一個他事先放在床頭櫃上的保險套，然後在John脫掉他的褲子坐到床邊時，把它放進John的手裡。  
  
John似乎瞬間凍在當場。  
  
「全部都準備好了，」Sherlock向他保證，以防John是在擔心這個。John迅速脫掉襯衫然後躺到Sherlock身邊，手指埋進Sherlock的頭髮裡然後靠向前吻住他。  
  
這是個美好的吻──緩慢而深沉，但被驅使的動力不外乎就是性慾罷了。Sherlock真希望他們可以就這樣吻上一整晚，但這是個太可笑、太感性的念頭。他任這個吻平復一下他緊張的神經，然後一找到力氣就把自己給退開來。這是為了John。他轉過身趴下，把枕頭墊到臀部底下，把雙腿分開。就等著John上來。  
  
John在Sherlock的背上落下點點輕吻，這讓他驚訝到一時之間都沒發現John正在把自己撸硬起來。 _愚蠢_ ！Sherlock對自己說道。該是他動手做這件事的，不是嗎？而不只是躺在那裡像塊沒用木頭。他應該要策動一點前戲的，而不是浪費時間在他愚蠢的擔心上。  
  
然而在他能下決心做出任何事情之前，就聽到保險套撕開的聲音，然後就再也動彈不得了，就只能躺在那兒期盼他急促的呼吸聽起來像性奮而非恐慌。  
  
John注意到床頭櫃上那Sherlock多放著、以防他在浴室預先處理過但可能還不夠的潤滑劑，然後用它來抹上自己，接著他安撫似的輕撫著Sherlock身側把自己置身到Sherlock的雙腿間然後Sherlock就感覺到John鈍鈍的龜頭就抵在他的入口然後他必需放鬆然後 _然後_ ──  
  
這不痛，真的，但這開拓和不適的感覺突然太清晰到Sherlock忍不住要輕喘，即使他原打算保持安靜。但John也在同一時間發出一陣呻吟，所以他很有希望沒注意到這點。邏輯上來講，Sherlock知道John甚至都還不夠深入他，但他已經覺得好 _滿_ ，他不知道自己是不是還能接受更多，但他 _必需_ 要，為了John他絕不能毀了這一切。  
  
John用前臂撐住自己然後進一步推深。被充滿和入侵的感覺讓Sherlock整個想尖叫著爬開，但他硬是咬著唇安靜的待著，急促呼吸的想找回一點控制力。  
  
John開始緩緩的抽動，然後漸漸的Sherlock開始習慣這感覺。這不怎麼舒服，但這是 _John_ ──這是John在他體內，以一種最親近的方式，光是這點認知就夠讓人滿足。Sherlock專注在這點上，試著不去想John可能在想著什麼（或者該說，誰），又是誰的名字會在他嘆息的唇邊成形。  
  
John保持著順暢，甚至是韻律感的抽動好一陣子，但他終於還是加快了速度。他挪了下身子，然後那一點點角度的改變就讓他的下一個衝刺帶來一陣強烈的快感，就像在他深處點燃一簇火花。他試圖保持安靜，牙齒幾乎要在下唇柔軟的肌膚上咬出血來，但這感覺太強烈到一陣討厭的嗚咽還是就這麼從他嘴裡逸了出來。幸好，John似乎已經沉醉到沒能被這個小聲音影響。他的抽送變得越來越猛、速度越來越快，連帶激發出一連串的呻吟詛咒，Sherlock現在認得出那是 John即將高潮的前奏。John接著又兩次擦過Sherlock的前列腺，但Sherlock現在已有準備沒再發出任何聲響。  
  
終於，John的臀一陣快速而有力的戳刺直到他把自己深埋在Sherlock體內然後高潮了，毫不羞澀的呻吟出他的釋放。  
  
John癱倒在Sherlock身旁，在John的陰莖抽離開來時他感覺不只有一處空虛起來，而在John靠近時他有說不出的感激，偷偷的汲取著他的溫暖。  
  
「還好嗎？」John輕聲問道，還緩不過氣來，他的手又一次撫上Sherlock的頭髮。「你想怎麼──」  
  
「我很好，」Sherlock快速的道。這是事實，真的──全程他只有半勃起來，他的緊張和不舒服扼殺了所有他原本可能感受到的性奮。  
  
John沒說什麼，也許是在揣測Sherlock是否又一次不用靠直接的刺激就得到高潮，又或者只是在感謝自己可以不用碰他。然而他還是一直撫摸著Sherlock的頭髮，而Sherlock是如此的失神到擅自向這觸摸微微靠攏，在John的手腕內側印上一吻。  
  
「好吧，那晚安了。」John輕喃著在Sherlock的前額印上一吻，如此溫柔到讓Sherlock一陣悸動。他起身，丟掉保險套然後拿起他的衣衫。  
  
「晚安，」Sherlock在他身後安靜的道。他挪進John剛剛空出來的地方，蜷起自己，獨自一人。  
  
***  
  
在那之後，他們發展出某種例行程序。每隔兩到四天，Sherlock會注意到John表現出來的那些極需釋放的細微跡象，然後做好相應的準備。大部份情況 下，Sherlock會在廁所清潔、準備好自己然後在他的臥室等著John，他們會進行一場沒多少與性慾無關的碰觸或前戲之類的肛交。Sherlock通常是趴著或四肢伏跪，或，很偶爾的，側躺著。他比較喜歡面對面，但當然這絕對不行，就像許多其他的事一樣。如果Sherlock因故不夠時間做準備，他就用嘴讓John高潮。Sherlock比較喜歡口交，真的──這讓他覺得有較大的控制權，還穿著衣服，比較沒那麼無助──但他的研究指出異 性戀伴侶通常認為口交只是前戲的一部份，所以他盡可能頻繁的提供John肛交。  
  
他們從來不談這件事，或在臥室以外的地方以任何形式承認有這回事。John似乎很滿足，而Sherlock則很高興能有這個機會靠近John、從他身上搜集新資訊。他不怎麼在乎性愛的部份，既然他已經知道自己只是個替身，但在某些時候John會輕撫他的頭髮或溫柔的在他的太陽穴或肩膀或前額上輕吻，Sherlock很愛，因為如此一來他就可以相信John真的在表達對他的喜愛，即使他在正常情況下並不會表現出來。他珍惜那些時刻。  
  
Sherlock在他們性交時從來沒有高潮過。他不想要。男性勃起每次都堅持要那樣討人厭的抬頭已經夠糟了，Sherlock光要謹慎處理這事就費上了好大的勁。大部份時候，他對身體的控制力還算足夠──他專注在John的親近而非自己的快感上，好讓他的性奮只達最低強度，然後等John離開後，他就能夠任它自行消退。然而在其他時候，他的身體占了上風，他的四肢百骸充盈著慾望，他只能勉強在John操他的時候約束住自己，然後等ohn一離開他就會在幾分鐘內讓自己高潮，試圖不想著John但總是失敗。  
  
然後，當然了，他的失敗在某天就這樣進階到更糟的地步。  
  
那是他們第一次嘗試這樣的姿勢：Sherlock跪著，但他的頭和手趴在枕頭上──基本上，他就是抬著臀，完全臣服的姿態。這非常的不體面，但真正的問題是這姿勢可以完美的刺激到Sherlock的前列腺。John每一次比逗弄還用力但又不會用力到不舒服的戳刺都會擦過它。他保持著緩慢而穩定的步調，送進一波又一波的快感到Sherlock身體裡的每一個分子。他試著抽離自己，但這根本不可能：他唯一能注意到的就只有John的陰莖在他身體裡美妙的抽送、John的手指掐著他的臀，和John發出來的那些聲音。  
  
他硬到不行，他滴著前液感覺他的雙球隨時都要爆發；這讓他幾欲瘋狂然而他不能碰他自己，不能在會被John看到的時候，但突然間他就 _已經_ 在碰他自己，毫無自覺的就這樣做了。彷彿刻意似的，就在同一時間John開始衝刺得更用力，然後Sherlock整個迷失了。他曾短暫的希望著John正為自己的快感太分心而沒有注意到他在幹什麼，但在那之後他唯一能做的只有盲目的挺進自己的拳頭然後向後抵向John，被兩者間的快感拉扯著想要更多。 John用力衝刺進他的身體，把他朝邊緣越推越近，而Sherlock只能無助的套弄著他的陰莖，想要， _需要_ 高潮。  
  
他還剩一點點腦袋好把臉埋進枕頭裡蒙住他知道自己絕對忍不住的聲音，然後他的高潮襲捲而來，強度完全超過Sherlock預期。那初始於深處John的所在，然後立刻爆發到他的每一根末稍神經，整世界都為之翻轉。這是Sherlock第一次因為另一個人的存在而高潮，而這持續了彷彿一整個世紀 ──John還在持續操他，力道大到整個床框都嘎嘎作響起來，他的陰莖在Sherlock緊縮的肌肉下似乎有兩倍大。Sherlock無助的喘著氣，幾乎都沒注意到給John帶來高潮的那最後幾下衝刺。  
  
John在他身上的掌握一鬆Sherlock就崩倒了下來，再也無法直起身子。高潮的餘波漸漸退去，但他並不是從讓他崩潰的快感中回神：羞恥感的強烈程度幾乎可以媲美他的高潮。他還在顫抖而且喘不過氣，但現在是因為完全錯誤的原因。他轉過身背對著John──似乎還在對他說些什麼他無法聽進去的話──然後曲起膝蓋彎起身子，絕望的想掩蓋那些玷污他的手指和肚子、缺乏自制力的噁心證據，不想讓John看見。  
  
他怎麼會 _這麼_ 粗心大意？這不該發生的，他不該迫使John目賭這一切的。Sherlock付出了這麼多努力就只為了消除任何會讓John不舒服的事，而現在他已經把一切都給毀了，用一種最粗暴的方式說著：「你看，John，你是在跟男人上床！」  
  
「嘿，」John輕聲道，即使他肯定已經覺得噁心了還是那個關懷入微的朋友。「你還好嗎？」  
  
「很好，」Sherlock說道，語氣比他預期的還要嚴厲，John的關心只讓他更覺得被羞愧碾碎。  
  
John輕碰他的肩膀。「你知道這沒關係的如果……」  
  
「我說我很好！」Sherlock打斷他，躲開John的觸碰然後把自己捲得更緊。  
  
John那晚沒給他晚安吻，當然是他活該。Sherlock就這樣維持著同樣的姿勢好幾個小時，精液在他的皮膚上乾涸成可恥的乾皮。  
  
他以為John在那之後永遠都不想再碰他了，但──這不是第一次了──他完全低估了John Watson。  
  
就在第二天，John打破了他們的模式。他們剛徒勞的從一個滿是證據、犯人甚至都像簽上自己大名了的犯罪現場回家，等他們一進到公寓裡，甚至都還沒開燈，John就把他給推擠到牆上，他的唇火熱的貼上Sherlock的脖子。  
  
這出乎意料之外，但Sherlock也高興得任由他。他已經準備好要做任何事情好彌補自己犯下的錯誤──直到John的手伸向Sherlock的腿間開始揉捏。  
  
「不！」Sherlock大叫，扭出John的臂彎。這真是各種可能性中最糟糕的結局：John，一如既往紳士體貼的John，顯然產生一股違背他天性的需要──Sherlock終於讓John對自己一直沒有回饋這點感到自私無比，以致讓他想要為此做點補償。「你不需要這麼做！」  
  
「我知道我 _不需要_ ──」  
  
「很好，」Sherlock迅速的道然後跪了下來，已經開始解開John的褲子。John還沒硬──當然他沒硬了，摸著Sherlock的陰莖怎麼可能讓他性奮起來？──但沒關係，Sherlock能迅速的讓他站起來，然後他會盡一切努力給John一個這輩子最棒的高潮。他只需要說服John，他不需要他做任何事情而John完全不必有不好的感覺。  
  
他確實給了John一個激烈的高潮，在那之後似乎一切都沒事了。下一次他們上床時John沒有意圖要碰觸他，而Sherlock則保住了對他的身體的控制力不再讓他們兩人都尷尬。  
  
但John在那之後似乎有些退縮了。結果到頭來，事情一點也不好。  
  
***  
  
這天已經很晚了，而Sherlock正為John拉完一首小提琴──他就在那兒靜靜的啜著茶，帶點兒緊繃。Sherlock估計大概是時候準備好自己了。他把小提琴放到一旁，感覺到John一直在看著他，然後起身前往浴室。他才走到一半，還背對著John，John就說話了。  
  
「Sherlock，等等。」Sherlock凍住了──John的語氣沉重，Sherlock聽得出來接下來不會是什麼好事。「我沒法再這樣下去了。我──我試過了，真的，但我真的沒辦法。」  
  
這不意外──Sherlock從一開始就知道這一天終將到來──但這拒絕仍然就像個迎頭痛擊。  
  
他只半轉過側臉面對John，無法正面看向他，然後點頭。「我明白了。」  
  
一陣停頓。  
  
「你就只有這句話？」John問道，尖銳地。  
  
Sherlock短暫的瞥了他一眼。  
  
「不然你想要我說什麼？」他該為自己的不夠格道歉嗎？他從來就不擅常道歉。  
  
「我不知道，什麼事都好！問我為什麼！或者這一切就對你來說就這麼不重要？」  
  
於是Sherlock轉過身好好的面對他了，因為這一點道理都沒有。這對Sherlock來說就是一切，當然了──但John不應該知道的，不應該 _想要_ 知道的。困惑地，Sherlock決定專注在John說的前半段。  
  
「我知道為什麼，很顯然。」  
  
「哦，」John道，不知為何憤怒消散了，他低下視線。「那我猜你就只是不在乎了。」  
  
Sherlock搞不懂現在是怎麼回事，這真是讓人挫折不已。  
  
「我當然在乎了，但有什麼意義？我無法讓她起死回生，我無法變成她，而且我從沒預期能成為一個永久而合格的替代品。我不知道還有什麼可以──」他中斷話語，因為John的表情轉變成純然的驚恐。  
  
「什麼？Sherlock──你在說什麼？」  
  
這場對話越說就越沒道理。John張大雙眼瞪著他，而Sherlock則一語不發，突然覺得慌亂起來。他遲疑著，不確定該說什麼。  
  
「喔我的天啊，」John喘了口氣，沉重的坐進廚房的椅子裡，好像他再有沒有力氣站著。「喔我的天啊。你以為我……在利用你。」  
  
「不是！不，John，沒關係的，我跟你保證，」Sherlock懇求的說道，因為這團混亂的最糟結果就是搞到John責怪自己──這整件事的重點都是想讓他感覺 _更好_ ，而不是更糟。「我很高興可以做任何事好讓……任何事。」  
  
「我是個白癡。」John哽著聲音道，臉埋進他的手裡。他看起來如此的難過讓Sherlock的胸口都揪緊了；他有種想要撫慰John的衝動，但他不知道該怎麼做，不知道他是否被允許這麼做。「我以為你……你一直都這麼拘謹矜持，但我以為那只是──你就是那個樣子。我一直在試著接受這點而我……哦我的天啊，這麼久以來我一直因為你不肯讓我碰你而難受，而你……你卻是──」他打住，顫巍巍的吸了口氣。  
  
「我很抱歉？」Sherlock補上，完全不知道該怎麼做才好。  
  
「耶穌基督啊，」John喃喃著抬起頭來，用一種痛苦的表情看著Sherlock。「你沒有任何該道歉的地方。你……就，就聽我說，好嗎？你 _不是_ 一個──替代品，」他咬著牙，「或任何之類的東西。你……就是你。你就是我想要的。」  
  
Sherlock……只是站在那裡。John說的每一句話看起來都真心誠意，但他說的和Sherlock知道的事實完全對不在一塊。  
  
「你在無數的場合明白表示過對男人沒什麼興趣，尤其是我。」他指出，試圖把事情兜得合理。  
  
「我現在真希望自己從沒說過那些話，」John嘆口氣再次起身，面對Sherlock。「我知道我說過，但Sherlock，最後一次都好幾年前了而且我……我愛你。」  
  
John的氣息沉重，而Sherlock……什麼也沒法做。他就只是，站在那裡，在廚房裡，看著John但又沒真的看見他。  
  
「我不覺得這些事很容易說出口，」John繼續道，走近Sherlock。「但我應該一開始就告訴你的。我愛你。我以為你一定早就……推理出來了。」  
  
他捧上Sherlock的臉，然後靠上前吻住他，溫柔地。這完全不像他們曾經分享的那些吻，然後Sherlock心裡的某些東西就這樣碎了。  
  
「John，」他吐著氣，抓住John的手臂。這是個夢，一定是，因為John沒道理撒謊但他說的這些也沒道理會是實話。不過這也不要緊。只要他還夢著他就不會放手。  
  
John把兩人的額頭靠在一塊，他的氣息輕撫過Sherlock的唇。  
  
「對不起，」他道，「對不起。」  
  
「沒關係的。」Sherlock反射性的回應道。  
  
John發出個小小痛苦的聲音然後吻上Sherlock，他的唇堅定而溫柔細緻的印在Sherlock的唇上。Sherlock儘其所能的回吻，感覺像內心在溺水，像某種深埋的東西開始浮現，讓他解錨起動，漂進平凡的天際。  
  
試圖把自己栓回一些熟悉感，Sherlock彎起膝蓋，準備跪下來做他知道的事，但John不讓他繼續。他握住Sherlock的手肘，讓他繼續站著。  
  
「不，」他低聲道，「再也不要這樣了。」他握上Sherlock的手然後領著他進他的臥室。  
  
這是他們第二次握手──如果你想把多年前他們被銬在一起那次也算上的話，而Sherlock算，他當然算。但這是他們第一次這個樣子，手指交纏，John的姆指撫慰的在Sherlock的肌膚上輕揉。Sherlock永遠都不想放開手。  
  
John在床邊踢掉他的鞋子所以Sherlock也照做了，不確定他現在被預期要幹些什麼。他真是太可笑了，他邊想著邊跟著John爬上床。他曾讓John的老二進入過他的身體無數次，用他的嘴和他的臀，就在這張床上，現在他覺得這麼……不確定，真的是很可笑。但那時有點不一樣，當時他知道的（或以為他知道，大概，可能，如果他比他應得的還要幸運的話）唯一工作就是盡快而有效的讓John高潮，同時讓自己越不受注意越好。而現在他不知道該怎麼做了──他參不透這個說愛他的男人會想要他什麼。  
  
他們面對面躺在一塊，John的手用Sherlock喜歡的方式擱在他的頭髮上，他的觸碰輕如羽毛。  
  
「你喜歡什麼？」他問道。  
  
「我──任何事，」Sherlock道，吃了一驚。「任何你想要的事。」  
  
John的臉一時間皺成一團，但他持續愛撫著Sherlock的頭髮，好一會都沒說話。  
  
「不過你喜歡這個，」John過了一會才道，「我撫摸你頭髮。我以為你會覺得這太感性，但你喜歡。是嗎？」  
  
Sherlock點點頭。他不知道這是不是John要的答案，但他也沒辦法對此說謊──他確實很愛。  
  
「還有嗎？」John問道。「還有什麼……我們有沒有做過什麼你喜歡的事？」  
  
Sherlock深吸口氣，然後咽了口口水。  
  
「在你──你吻我的額頭的時候，」他很小聲的道，「但你不必……」  
  
John把唇印上Sherlock的前額，一次，兩次，三次，一陣顫慄穿過Sherlock的背脊。  
  
「Sherlock，就一件事，」John喃喃道，他的氣息火熱的噴在Sherlock的肌膚上。「拜託，就一件事。別做任何事就只因為你認為我想要。你也值得向我要求一切。我想要給你一切。拜託，你能不能……你能不能告訴我有什麼是你想要的，或不想要的。這對我很重要。你能做到嗎？」  
  
「好，」Sherlock立即道，因為John看起來像在忍住眼淚而Sherlock只想讓它停下，然後他明白到這大概就是John要他別做的事。他試著回想是否曾拒絕過John任何事，但想不起來。在他過去那樣傷害過John之後，他怎麼會不想把一切都給John？但他不希望John看起來一直都像現在這樣，所以他會盡力。「我是說，」他道，「我會……試看看。」  
  
「很好，」John說著露出小小的微笑。「謝謝你。」他溫柔的撫上Sherlock的臉，彷彿那一天長出來的鬍渣都不是問題。Sherlock好想吻他。  
  
「我想吻你，」他道，記起他剛給下的承諾。「可以嗎？」  
  
「當然可以。你不需要問的。」  
  
他們慵懶的吻著，John貼上Sherlock陽剛的身軀好像他就想待在那兒，他把臉埋進Sherlock的頸子然後呼吸著Sherlock那天還來不及洗掉的汗水味，然後終於，Sherlock允許自己做他長久以來都想做的事：他把手環上John，擁住他。John任自己被拉近，他的手在Sherlock的背上下愛撫著，先是隔著他的襯衫，然後鑽了進去。  
  
緩慢的，他們為彼此脫掉衣服，除非必要從不分開彼此，幾乎都沒停止過親吻，John的手漫遊在Sherlock的身上，在他的寬闊肩膀，他的窄臀，他平坦的胸膛上，一股性奮讓他兩頰紅潤起來，太神奇。Sherlock任自己觸碰著John，以一種他從來不敢的方式，帶著虔誠的喜愛，而John嘆息著他的名字回應了。這和Sherlock從前所知道的一切是如此的不同。  
  
「好嗎？」在彷彿過了好幾年以後John問道，左手的手指擦過Sherlock的陰毛，靠近Sherlock還不算強烈但似乎滲進他身體裡的性奮。  
  
他點點頭，然後看著，記憶著，John小小可愛的手環繞住Sherlock的硬挺。Sherlock在John的手動作時吸下一個嗚咽，然後咬住下唇。  
  
「別，」John道，溫柔的用牙撬開他的嘴。「別壓抑自己。」  
  
然而保持安靜的習慣是如此強烈，所以Sherlock在John用姆指滑過他的老二頂端時把唇壓上John好悶住他的呻吟。這完全不像Sherlock自己做的感覺──他的自慰總是短暫而速達，但John顯然意圖把Sherlock逼至狂喜的邊緣，而光是這點認知幾乎就足夠讓Sherlock高潮。  
  
然後，就在Sherlock想這這不可能更好的時候，John伸向Sherlock的手，讓他們手指交纏著一起套弄著他們的勃起，喔這真是 _太美妙_ 了。John大聲呻吟，然後他們一起動了起來，他們的手同時搓動，在彼此的嘴裡嘆息，包裹住這極致的快感──就他們倆一起。  
  
「John，」Sherlock在感覺到他的高潮在背脊積蓄時呻吟起來，操進他們環繞的手裡。他說著John的名字就因為他現在可以。「John， _John_ ！」  
  
「 _Yes_ ，」John嘶聲道，加倍用力。「來吧，Sherlock，為我高潮， _為我高潮_ 。」  
  
光是聽到John說他的名字就夠了：Sherlock的快感到達一個尖銳的巔峰，然後整個世界在他射進他們的手裡時在他眼後爆發，他的頭往後一靠，發出一聲之前從沒能離開他胸口的嘶喊。  
  
「哦 _操_ ，這太美了，Sherlock，真是──！」John喘氣，劇烈的蹭著Sherlock然後射了，Sherlock的名字在他嘴裡。  
  
他們在高潮退去時緊密的靠在一起，然後John伸手拿了個Sherlockt充滿著催產激素的大腦沒立刻認出來的東西──John的褲子，然後擦上他們的肚子──他們的釋放在那裡混為一體。  
  
「還好嗎？」他問道，而Sherlock點點頭，儘可能的捲近John的身軀。  
  
「你高潮時候的臉真是我這輩子見過最撩人的景象了。」John在Sherlock的髮間低喃，而Sherlock──咯咯笑了，因為如果有什麼是他從沒預期過會從John嘴裡冒出來的東西，就是這個了。  
  
他們安安靜靜的待在一起一會兒，就只是呼吸著彼此，然後那晚第一次Sherlock開始覺得環繞著他的世界是真實的。他就在這兒，在John的臂彎裡，皮膚上那些在他覺得真的可以稱之為「做愛」後流的汗水漸漸乾了，John點點親吻落在他的臉上，這些都是真的。  
  
「你是認真的嗎？」他在能出聲後問道。  
  
「什麼，關於你的臉嗎？」  
  
「全部，」Sherlock道，無法看著John的臉。  
  
John拉開一點點距離，就只遠到能看著Sherlock的臉，然後抬起他的下巴，讓他看著他。  
  
「是的，Sherlock，」他道，看進Sherlock的眼裡。「全部都是。我……愛Mary，某方面來說我永遠會想念她，但那……那不會改變我對你的感覺。我每句話都是認真的，我不會說任何做不到的事。」  
  
Sherlock相信他。  
  
他相信他，而那感覺如此消解讓他忍不住把John拉近，把臉埋進他的肩膀。  
  
「我愛你。」他含糊嘟嚷，而且毫不在乎自己在嘟嘟嚷嚷。  
  
John的手臂在他身上收緊，強壯而溫柔。  
  
「我知道。」  
  
  
 **< FIN>**


End file.
